I Push Up My Glasses
by XxShadowLunaAmethystxX
Summary: Songfic. How Dea feels towards Nico, and how he feels towards her. Pan! Nico. Genderfluid! Dea. Few swear words.


/ Here's a little songfic... and also a AU if Dea was in the canon PJO/HoO world. CAUTION: Look. I know Solangelo is canon. And for the sake of this story, it's gonna be canon, maybe? Dea's still genderfluid, but our poor Neeks here is still gonna be gay, cause that's canon. However, he's gonna have second thoughts in this story. This is gonna kinda be a AU telling of Dea's feelings towards Nico, in that romantic way. Song is: I Push Up My Glasses from Nikko Benson and Claire Tran. Barrett Wilbert Weed covers this song, and holy shit does she do it justice. And also- it fits Dea's feelings towards Nico perfectly. Modern! AU, and also a Coffee Shop! AU.

 _ **WARNING:**_ Nico and Dea are kinda dumb in this, as they always are. I might do another chapter on this, possibly. But I think it's better as a one-shot.

 _ **Other Notes:**_ For the next one, anybody want me to do a separate Leo/Dea all on its own, without our dear Neeks here? I f so, leave a review.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ No, I am _not_ a homophobic. I don't hate gay people. Nor do I hate Solangelo. It's canon, I know. I'm just that 1% that doesn't like it. Few people don't like that ship, and that's the way it is. In my mind, Nico and Leo are pan, and are both Dea's gamechangers.

If you don't know what gamechangers are: They're someone that changes your game. Someone that makes you question everything about you. Someone's that different than you. For example: Nico is dark, moody, sassy, and kinda depressing at times. Leo is sassy, always cracks jokes, and is pretty fun to hang with. Dea's real serious, head-strong, and loyal. These three balance each other out. They have qualities that complimeny each other.

I don't make any money doing these stories. I just post em for fun. Welp, now sit back, read, and enjoy.

 **Main Pairing:** Nico/Dea (friendship, maybe?), Nico/Will (Mentioned)

 _I push up my glasses_

Dea pushed up her glasses, trying to not make it obvious that she was looking at Nico as he worked, and was talking to his friend, Will Solace. My gods, it hurt her hearing them talk, smile, and sometimes kiss. She wanted to be the one doing that to him, but alas, he was gay.

 _As you go about frothing the cream_

He came back, smiled at her, and was frothing the cream on top of the coffee latte, not noticing that she was breaking down.

 _And I'm sweating from all of the steam_

The steam made her sweat, shiny secks of moisture coating her face as she watched him as she busied herself with an ice cold latte, all the while pushing her glasses up so she won't look like a old granny.

 _As it simmers me into a dream I push up my glasses_

The white cream swirled and she could imagine her and Nico, probably walking in the snowy, New York weather, hearing the loud, distant taxi noises, laughing as they threw snowballs at each other. Her glasses fell again and she groaned, catching his attention.

"You okay, goddess?" He asked. Goddess was her nickname for him, since her name literally meant "goddess" in Italian.

"Glasses," she muttered, looking away from him, and he looked at her, grinning.

"Right." He chuckled, a gleam in his eyes.

 _So I might catch the gleam of your eyes I know you like those nerdy, hipster guys_

She slightly caught the gleam of his eyes out of the corner of her own grey-blue eyes, and mentally sighed, but her lips curled into a slight smile.

She wasn't his type. His type was those nerdy, hipsters dudes. Sure, she was a hipster, and a nerd, she had ever Star Wars movie, had magazines and comics under her bed, and wore her damned glasses, but, she was a girl, physically.

It didn't matter that she was genderfluid. Her sex was a girl, and Nico di Angelo was attracted to the same sex as him.

 _Can't you see through their plastic disguise?_

Seeing Will smile made her sneer almost as she saw the look he shot to Nico. She thought the poor Will Solace was fake, honestly. She saw through Will Solace. She didn't hate the guy, she just disliked him. Honestly, he needed to stop trying so hard to get Nico's attention. Just be understanding of Nico. Usually Nico didn't open up as much. he had a dead mother and sister, an alive half-sister who lived across the world, and a father who barely paid any trace of attention to him. Hell, she heard Will ask himself what food Nico liked. It was pasta, with any type of sauce. Al dente, the pasta still had a bite to it, and she saw how Nico enjoyed having that bite to him, the way his eyes lit up, like how he was ten all over again.

 _Oh, why_

Why. Why was she born a girl? Why couldn't she be a boy, or trans?

 _Every shift I work, I might just go berserk_

She wanted to go insane. It was surprising that she hadn't snapped yet. One of these days, in her apartment, she would.

 _As you toy, pushing past for the soy_

He pushed past her, his shoulder bumping into hers as he uttered an apology, but she remained silent, finishing her order, and walked off, not noticing Nico's hurt expression as she walked away from him. Usually she would've had said "It's fine," or "Don't sweat it Death Boy," but ignoring him and not saying anything? That was unusual of his goddess. He watched the way the sun had caught Dea's hair, making her hair shimmer with golden light, and he had often wondered how her face would look with the sun hitting her face- would it glow with a soft golden light that would- woah.

What. The. Hades.

He was gay! He didn't like the girl- who was his best friend, almost in a sister way like that!

'Oh, but do you really?' A voice mocked him.

He looked confused, listening to that voice, and watched as Dea turned around, and he had turned the other way, but not before noticing the golden light that illuminated her face. Her eyes had a warmth to them now, and his insides were melting. 'Oh look, he's staring!' The same voice mocked him. 'You like her! You're not gay, face it, you're pan!' The same voice mocked him, and he stopped yet again, to think. Dea was genderfluid. She would a be girl on some days, a guy- he went by Dean, and when she didn't feel like a girl or a guy at all, Dani. He honestly thought that she cute, no matter what day it was.

So when she walked back into the kitchen, he had tapped her shoulder, but yet again, she had ignored him completely, walked up to Percy who was the cashier, and whispered something in her ear, and she laughed, her laughter bouncing off the walls and his heart crumbled, and anger rolled off of him.

He picked up Will's drink, and walked over, handing it over to him and they struck off a conversation. In reality, he was freaking pissed off.

He had wanted to make her laugh, he wanted to see her dimples and see the gleam in her eyes that he hadn't seen, for a couple of months now. The way her lips would curl up, an she would throw her head back, the sun catching wisps of her dark hair, making her glow.

 _Hoping one day, you would finally say that you want me_

Dea walked into the kitchen, wanting to spill tears, and through her vision, saw Nico and Will talking. She desperately wanted to put out her frustrations on a wall, but she didn't want to lose her strength. Not now. Someday,he would say that he wanted her, but that would never happen. He and Wil would probably hit it off and become an item, and she would have to be the lonely friend at the sidelines, cheering him on, giving him advice. Because you know, that's what friends do.

 _Over some stupid boy_

She wanted to him to say that he wanted to her over him- a stupid boy. I push up my glasses

Swallowing her pride, she put on her mask, and pushed up her glasses as he walked back, filling the cup with the coffee. She kept her gaze down, and she busied herself with a green tea coffee, filling it with light ice, and blasted the green liquid into the cup, hearing the sound of whipped cream as she put it on, not noticing Nico's look as he watched her swirl on the whipped cream, and finally, he broke as she lifted up the can, and his fingers pushed her own down as the whipped cream got on his other hand, feeling a electric sensation run through him, and he brought his hand to his lips, and licked it off, watching her expression, seeing tears roll down her face and he wiped it off, and began to work on his own order.

 _As you twirl the milk in a heart swirl I remember that I'm still a girl_

Dea watched him, after that little stunt he pulled, seeing him twirl the milk into a heart, and her heart ached, remembering that her biology was a girl, and that he wouldn't like her, never, in that way. She watched as he finished, walking away to give it to some random customer.

 _And I wish that my heart would unwirl_

Sometimes, she wished her heat with melt, like chocolate. In fact, chocolate sounded great right now.

 _'Cause I know I'll never be your type_

She wasn't his type, and probably never could be. 'Just a friend,' her mind had reminded her.

 _So I try to tune out_

She tried to tune out his rich voice, enjoying the way his accent would pull those strings in her heart.

 _As I go to clock out_

However, her heart hardened and her mask remained on her face, and finished her dam order after gawking at Nico.

 _I push up my glasses_

With a deep breath and a broken heart, she pushed up her glasses and walked to the customer, smiled, and handed him his drink, and walked past Nco, and muttered: "Don't worry about it Death Boy."

She was about to walk back inside to work on her next order, but he grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear: "You free Friday?"

"Yeah. We don't have a shift and I don't have night class." She replied softly, enjoying the way his hand felt in hers.

"I'll see you Friday, eight o'clock sharp. Dress fancy, yeah?" He smirked, and kissed her nose, and walked back inside, leaving her stand there, gawking like an idiot, then she smiled, and pushed up her falling glasses.

Maybe there was hope after all.


End file.
